Embers
by stacys Heart
Summary: This is a comic based on two sailor moon sprite web comics I love: There goes the Neighborhood and Stranger Things have happened.What if Vanessa figured out she was in love with someone else then Inu Yasha and Dante? Her life would seem a lot easier.To ba
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE a couple of sailor moon sprite comics on the web I've found. That's why I'm writing this fanfiction about the main characters Vanessa and Candy. This will be a slash fic of them. I think they would be so good together! Besides that in There goes the Neighborhoods early comics it has Vanessa mentioning the fact that her and Setsuna had been an item which means there is some logic to this paring!

Disclaimer: I do not have permission from Naoko Takeuchi nor do I have permisson from the sprite comic authors to use their fan characters. I just think Vanessa and Candy would be so cute together!

O yeah this will be in the point of Vanessa/Yinggirl most of the fic! Just to let you know!

Now on to the story:

_Back in my past life I had loved the guardian of the gates of time. And for a time she had returned my love. I know it seems odd that I'm talking about this now, since she broke my heart and all in this day and age but I have to._

_My world is chaos at the moment. Being pulled and pushed into things and places that I'd rather not go. Not to mention that most of the people I would call my peers on this planet ignore me or flat out have tried to kill me just because I wasn't born into their court. _

_At least back then I had Setsuna._

_But that doesn't change now._

_Sure I have a few so called "boyfriends" and they get along pretty well besides the occasional declaring of their affections to me saying they love me more causing a fight to break out and punches thrown._

_..But I just don't know. I mean most woman don't get the chance to have two men dating them at the same time partally because that kind of behavor is frowned upon by todays socity and partally because the men normally don't want to share the woman. _

_But maybe it's me. Maybe it's my inablilty to CHOOSE one of them. Then that brings up the question as to why I won't choose? Why I can't choose. Which inevitably leads back to Setsuna the more I think about it and am true to myself. The fact that neither men has ever instilled the butterflies and fireworks that she had back then. How neither one has ever really been truely there for me._

_Then I question myself if I ever had felt that way about ANYONE in this day and age._

_If you'd give me a moment I'd tell you the answer._

_But..see that's the problem. There IS someone that causes a rush of emotion and butterflies. There is someone who understands me. There is someone, that if I don't deny, that I am infatuated with as of late._

_Now I know your probably cheering that this story would probably be over with before it's even started. But why the hell would I write this without some confict. _

_Yes there is some confict with it all._

_See...their already in love with someone else. Not only that but their one of my best friends. They can be a bit naive at times and cute but some how..._

_How the fuck it happened I stll don't know._

_I find myself flustered around them. Deadly quite as of late not knowing what to say or do, like when Setsuna and I had dated back in my past life. They think it's something else, always asking if something's wrong and if I ever need to talk that I could talk to them. _

_But I can't talk to them._

_Which is why I'm writing this piece. Because in truth THEM is really a woman. A strange, naive innocent, HETEROSEXUAL woman and I can't stand it anymore. Because everytime so gazes upon me with a worried look in her eyes asking me if I'm alright, or giggling about the next game that comes out she's been waiting for I just want to reach over there and pull her into an embrace confessing my dark secret in her ear quietly._

_To kiss her softly on the lips._

_And she has no idea what so ever I feel this way. I'm the monster that wants to destroy her. To destroy the friendship I have with her._

_..I just don't know what to do. I thought I had put any feelings towards woman in my past, buried with my relationship with Setsuna figuring I'd pick someone male to spend this life with._

_How destiny likes to fuck with people, eh?_

_I can hear footsteps in the hallway, and I know the walk._

_It's my angel and at least on this paper I can call her that freely without worry. I must end this journal entry now for I fear she'll walk in and find my secret out..._

_Vanessa_

- - - - - - ---8 - - - -

Gazing up from her desk, sliding the journal out of sight the senshi of the phoenix looked over toward the door hearing a quiet knock.

"You can come in," She said trying to sound a bit upbeat then she felt. There wasn't any reason to worry the poor woman.

"Ahh! Vanessa! There's a new comic shop opening not far from here! I figured you'd want to come with me and check it out! I hope they have lots of manga!" The look in her eyes and the giggle in her voice made Vanessa smile lighty chucking herself.

She'd never know, would she? So naive...but that's what Vanessa found so likable about her.

"Sure," She said standing up and reaching for her wallet. "I have nothing else to do."

Nodding the woman almost skipped out of the door leaving Vanessa alone for a second letting the breath she had been holding go, worry on her face. She would just have to ignore these feelings and move on, maybe fall in love with one of her boyfriends fully. With time that might happen. But something told her otherwise. Time was something that couldn't easily forget Setsuna so how long was it gonna take to push off this infatuation with her?

Reasoning with herself, Vanessa figured that since she wasn't ever in a relationship with her that the feelings would fade a whole hell of a lot faster then the pain from breaking up with Setsuna.

"You coming already, or did you get lost?" The woman in questions head popped in gigging starting Vanessa half to death. If she only knew how lost she really was!

Frowning she glared at the woman who realized that she had scared the daylights out of her.

"Sorry!" She eeped ducking her head out of her doorway hurried footsteps followed behind her.

Vanessa would have to forget and move on...

...for Candy's sake.

Chapter One

"These are soooooo cute!" Candy's voice giggled holding out a set of indeed cute manga in front of Vanessa's face. She had never really gotten into "cute" series. It had always been horror and action when it came to her tastes. They complemanted each other that way.

"They have my series here," Vanessa muttered in astonishment picking up a book laughing lightly. "I'll have to buy it."

"Me too!" Candy responded. "Though which one?" Turning her head Vanessa saw Candy with two different series in her hands and a look of deep consentration.

Ok so she was cute.

Quickly abolishing the thought Vanessa walked over behind the woman and looked at which two series she had been trying to pick. Neither of them really interested her, as she figured.

"I'd pick the on on the left." Vanessa then muttered walking away.

"OK! The left one it is!" Candy grinned putting the other book down. "You done or shall I find something else to look at? I don't mind."

"I'm done," Vanessa smiled lightly. Always cute. Always to caring to the point your teeth ached.

"Nooow!" Candy seemed to be announcing. "I shall buy your book too! It is after all your birthday coming up, right?"

Blinking Vanessa nodded remembering the date. It was indeed coming up.

"..You don't have to..." Vanessa said quietly, her bangs shadowing her eyes not trying to give away any emotion. At that moment her heart was going crazy. It was just a friendly guesture since after all it was her birthday coming up. Candy would never think of her in that way ever. And she was the monster trying to destroy her friendship with the woman.

"It's alright Vanessa. I want to buy it." Candy's voice broke in. "You are after all one of my best friends!"

Best friend? Is that all I am to you crossed in her mind as she flinched lightly but Candy's back was already turned paying the check out lady for both books.

Taking a deep breath Vanessa shoved her anger down and put on another smile taking the bag Candy offered.

"Thank you," She said.

"Anytime!" Candy giggled.

- - - - - - ---8 - - - - -

Leaning on a hand, playing with her brooch absently with the other Vanessa gazed out the window of her room quietly. She was thinking, though thinking as of late became chaotic and confusing.

Hell everything was confusing now a days. Up was down! Down was up! And..

Why the fuck was this happening to her!

Angrely Vanessa threw her brooch at the wall causing it to land on her bed across the room lightly. Turning angrely away in her seat she sat there for a few moments more. Not only was she so fucking confused about her emotions but the fact that both of them where sailor senshis was another factor in this big mess.

That's how Candy and her had met. They where both sailor senshi, neither of them in the court that protected and lived on this world. The court everyone knew was Sailor moon and her sailor senshi. At times they would fight together (the other court and herself) and at times they would fight against each other. It was a big confusing mess of politics and power.

None of which she really even wanted to be apart of.

But again destiny fucked up her life.

Sighing she heard absently the phone ring. It was probably one of her boyfriends. Dante to be specific. The Inu didn't use phones, always complained that his claws got in the way and usally ended up breaking the phone in his hand.

Deciding to answer it she stood up from her seat and walked over picking it up.

She had been right.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out a few hours tonight?" His voice rang in his ear. "We haven't been on a date for a few weeks."

Vanessa hesitated a moment but gave up. If she was going to forget about these fucked up feelings for Candy she would have to focus her attention on something else.

"Sure. I've got nothing else to do."

"I'll be there in a little bit." He said back.

Quickly saying her goodbyes she hung up the phone heading back into her room and quickly dug in her closet finding a nice dress to put on and quickly changed into it.

Gazing in the mirror a flash of a scene wandered through her head. One of her wearing this dress holding a gigging, blushing Candy in her arms as they walked down the street together, maybe after a movie, or a play of some sort.

Quickly shaking her head and trying to remove the blush from her cheeks Vanessa hurried into her bathroom to put on some makeup and get fully ready for her inproptue date.

Daydreaming like that had to be put to a stop and what better person to do that then Dante.

After all he was cute, and treated her well, right? That would be the perfect boyfriend in anyone NORMAL's eyes.

So why the hell was her mind wandering to HER with the thought of a date with Dante.

Frowning Vanessa sighed once more.

She would have to get over this.

Hearing a knock at the door quickly she picked up her wallet and rushed down stairs giving a quick kiss to Dante smiling lightly at him.

"You ready?" He asks watching her for a moment.

"Yeah." She replied pushing him out the doorway and walking toward the car. Hopefully this date would keep her mind off of her worries for at least a little bit. Well she hoped that it would.

- - - - - - - ----8 - - - -

Smiling lightly Vanessa was leaning on one of her hands again looking at the tall silver haired man in front of her. The resaurant he had picked out was perfect in everyway. They had good food, it was beautifuly decorated, and their table had a bit of privacy to it. And actually for the first time in a few hours she was enjoying herself. The worries of her mind were pushed back a bit.

"I love your smiles," He stated breaking the silence between them. "I'm glad I can see them tonight so freely."

Responding to that she just grinned once more. Maybe she'd pick him to settle with, or maybe she'd end up being with both men for the rest of her life. Something that sounded nice in thought. Most of the time though a little voice in the back of her head told her that she didn't want either of them.

That damn voice wasn't going to wreck her night though. Not tonight. After she vowed to change her feelings and her destiny.

That voice was being silenced by the loving stare of the man sitting across from her.

"This is a wonderful place," She commented glancing around the resaurant taking a sip of her wine.

"I know!" Dante exclamed. "And guess who told me about this place! Vash of all people. He told me that he takes Candy here all the time for their dates."

Vash?

Blinking Vanessa had to get ahold of her emotions for a second. She wasn't going to let this infatuation ruin her perfect dinner and date! This was begining to annoy the woman that Dante, a wonderful caring man, only had to mutter the name of the man Candy was in love with and she was about to fly off the handle!

"Vanessa? Are you ok?" Dante's voice broke in his hand reaching out and touching hers from across the table.

Almost instinctivly she slapped it away feeling tears coming to her eyes.

She was jealous. Hell she new that was true.

"...I don't think I can do this tonight..." Vanessa muttered turning her back to the man.

"Something's wrong, isn't it? What happened? When I mentioned Vash's name you seemed to grow angrey. Did he do something to you.."

"NO." She dryly stated. "I just remembered something I've got to do." Turning she leaned over the table and gave a quick peck on the cheek to Dante. "Take care of the bill? I can't stay long." With the last statement she almost ran from the restaurant. Not letting Dante follow behind her.

Ran from the man most woman would consider perfect. All because of a woman who most would consider imperfect.

Why the fuck did destiny have to laugh at her and torment her so!

Stumbling through the night toward her house all Vanessa could do was cry. Cry about all this and the feelings that tormented her so. But Vanessa didn't want to fight this anymore. It grew tiring.

- - - - - - - ----8 - - - -

Yay! My first chapter done! I had been thinking about writing this for a little while now but never got up the courage to do so! This is after all my first slash/shoujo ai fic blushes. I'll try and keep it pg-13 but you never know with one of these fics after all.

Please please please review it! I want to know if you guys like it and what can I improve on it for the next chapter! It would mean so much to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay second chapter already!

Disclaimer: I do not have permission from the creator of sailor moon, nor do I have permission from the creators of Ying Girl or Solar Sun to write this. I do not claim them as my own either. I'm just a fan!

Chapter 2

Sinking deeper into her depression Vanessa was contimplating how to explain to Dante what had exactly happened a few nights ago at the resauarant. She had avoided the man since then not knowing how exactly to explain herself without telling to the truth...

_O yeah Dante it turns out I'm a lesbian and I'm in love with Candy of all people. Sorry to get your hopes up. Also I'd been dating you and the Inu these past few years just to "test the waters". You failed..._

No. She wasn't..cound't be in love with the woman. It was just an infatuation of sorts. Maybe this infatuation was a result of herself trying to surpress the fact she could be bisexual. Maybe if she accepted that that these feelings would just float away and everything would make sense again.

But nothing ever made sense in her world so why should this ever be any different!

Turning her head she gazed at a framed picture of her and the closest senshi friends she had made during their battles. Even her daughter (geneticaly made) stood in the group next to her and Candy. Closing her eyes she sighed. It was tiring. She was tired.

Even if she accepted the feelings there was still the whole matter of the woman in love with another. She had been in love with the man for the past three or so years. How dare she even think about breaking the happy woman up. Tearing her world apart! How evil could she really be to want to be that selfish. That was even if the woman in question would accept a relationship with her!

Reaching up and wiping a few tears away Vanessa decided it would be best to go for a walk, to clear her mind a bit. Maybe it will help, she figured. Well the way she felt there was no where to go but up, well she hoped.

- - - - - - - ----8 - - - -

There wasn't any time to even think about her problems. When Vanessa entered the park she frequented near her house there was a monster attacking civilians. Quickly she henshined and ran over toward the battle trying to free the innocents. They weren't apart of these battles. Most of the time the monsters would just use them as shields or distractions. Of course any good senshi would know this but still have to try and protect them before they could defeat the monster.

"PHOENIX STAR SHOT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs feeling the surge of power corsing through her fingertips causing flames to leap off her hands blasting the creature directly. Jumping from her position on a tree branch she dove down slamming her foot in it's face then finishing her landing beside the creature with a flying punch to it's upper jaw.

Shaking her hand absently as she walked toward the creature cauiously hoping it would be dead.

"Ying!" A tired sounding voice she reconized yelled out. Turning her head, Vanessa saw one of her best friends, the woman that somehow made her heart jump to her throat with just a mutter of her voice, running toward her alone fully in her fuku and her staff in hand. Feeling her face begin to flush Vanessa turned away from her looking at the creature but noticing something right away.

"Watch out!" Candy screamed seeing the thorns it had generated laying there flying at her. "...SUN FLARE...UP!"

A heated wave of fire passed in front of Vanessa as she blinked trying to regain her composure. She was sure she would be dead then...and what bothered her the most is..

..She had half heartedly wanted it. It was better then this torcher that was her life.

But..but she couldn't die in front of HER, now could she? The woman would only blame herself.

"..Are you ok!" A very tear stricken Candy yelled rushing up and leaping onto her. Clinging onto Vanessa for dear life. The woman was known to fly off the handle when anyone close to her, or even just someone around her, had been in a life threating situation. Even though Vanessa very well knew that, it still startled her how close they were at the moment. The sobbing woman forcivly holding her in an embrace.

"..I..I'm fine...really Sun..." Vanessa stammered out beat red gazing at the tear stricken woman's face.

"You've got to be more careful!" She sobbed. "If I hadn't been here..."

Turning her head Vanessa gazed at the smoldering corpes of what was left of the creature. Dead. But of course Vanessa knew that. The last time Candy had used that attack she blew up a part of Tokyo. She was surprised how directly and controled Candy was able to call forth it this time.

...Maybe it was because she herself had been in danger...

Of course it was the reason but not in the reason Vanessa quietly hoped.

There was no way Candy would ever love her like that. This control of the attack was due to the fact a dear friend was in danger. That was it. No reading any farther into it then was needed because Vanessa knew the woman well enough. She was very simple in some aspects. Easy to read which was a good thing and a bad thing at times. Always wore her heart on her sleeve fearlessly.

But that's what Vanessa grew to like about her. It was one of her more admerable traits. Something she wished she could do but knew couldn't.

"You can let go of me now..." Vanessa sighed deciding that if she stayed there in Candy's embrace any longer without saying anything she could possibly do something that wouldn't be approperate.

Like kissing those soft looking lips.

Quickly shaking her head trying to remove the growing blush she slowly pushed Candy away.

"I'm fine really," Vanessa said forcing a smile. "And thank you."

"Anytime!" Candy then giggled. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." Vanessa muttered eye twitching growing a bit angrey. Ok so the innocent and worried thing could grow a bit annoying if around it to much. "Anyway it looks like something else has decided to attack Earth for some unknown reason." Her eyes looking at the still smoldering corpes.

"I hope not!" Exclaimed Candy gasping. "Why can't they just leave Earth alone!"

"You're telling me.." Muttering absently Vanessa still was looking at the creature. This wasn't going to be good at all. She had enough to deal with then some bad guy deciding that they had had enough of being bored and attack Earth. There was a lot to think about before she wanted to deal with someone else.

Like getting over Candy.

Her eyes glancing over toward the woman who was now poking the charred monster corpes with the end of her staff she didn't know what to do. She really needed to talk with someone and there didn't seem to be anyone to talk about these kind of situation around her. Nobody would understand that would have a simpithetic ear. Haruka and Michiru might listen, but Vanessa had never really gotten along with them and like she was going to start now.

There was Setsuna as well but..well Vanessa was still getting over the break up between them two and that was in their past lives.

"..I'm going now," Vanessa said glancing toward Candy again feeling a swell of emotions that flooded her senses when she even looked at the woman.

"...Ok," Candy responded. "If anything happenes later you can call me, you know that."

"I know," Vanessa smiled lightly nodding. "Thanks again."

"Anything for you Vanessa," Candy giggled waving at her as she walked away.

...Anything?

There is something she couldn't do though, Vanessa thought.

...Was to love her back.

Damn. There was that word again. She would have to start getting worried if that word kept popping up. It was a damn nucence anyway. Always hurting her in the very end.

So her feelings were just an infatuation. Nothing more. They couldn't be anything more.

Vanessa hoped.

And Feared.

- - - - - - - ----8 - - - -

Stepping out of the black void that seeped into the room, a pale man holding a cane smirked, a pair of k-9s peaking out of his blood red lips. An ignorant smirk was plastered on his beautiful face, one that could only be obtained by years of living. Cascading silver hair flow around his face framing it elegantly.

Many had fallen in his spell and many had died during his spells but this did not concern the cocky man who stood there, his icy red eyes glaring at a small shell of a man who stood cowarding in front of him. Of course he already knew why the man was cowarding and what excuses he was trying to come up to explain why one of the creatures he had spent the time to create and control had somehow burst into flames in the dead of night.

Before the man could even mutter an apology the silver haired man picked up his staff and slammed it into the mans chest. The smaller coward screeched bloody murder as the silver that tipped the bottom of his lovely can ate away his innards.

Absently the silver haired man wondered why he even sired the creature that now dangled lifeless on his can, blood seeping from it's eyes, jaw hanging slack, tongue rolled out. Not the best way to die. But it was only the best for his underlings. There would be another to replace him tonight. Nobody was inexpendable in the silver mans eyes.

His job was as vaine as it was logical. To be the creature he was exactly had it's perks and it's problems but there was a solution to his problems. He needed the key. With the key he could obtain the power he needed to cast his problems aside and rule the Earth as he so longed to do so long ago when he was a young pup.

The reason he had waited so long to awaken was because the key was unatanable the years past but in his deep slumber he felt their birth and their growth. It was this key that he needed now to create the future he so desired and dreamed of. One where he ruled the earth and his creatures controlled everything. Where humans would just be like the cattle that they graze now.

After all, he was the genetic superior so why shouldn't he control the world?

It was only logical after all.

A mad chuckle passed his snarled lips as he cast off the corpes of his former underling off his cane and walked out the door calmly, a light tap of his cane on the marble floor as he ventured forth keeping time.

Tonight would be the first time he would feed in over a centrey.

And he was very much looking forward to it.

- - - - - - - ----8 - - - -

Yes there is an actual bad guy plot to this. Their senshi after all. I hope it was written well. I would really appreciate it if you would review this story! I need all the help I can get. This is again the first slash/shoujo-ai fic I've ever attempted to write. I'm not used to writing these but again I just think Vanessa and Candy would make such a cute pairing that I had to try!


	3. Chapter 3

Here already is the third installment of Embers!

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or the sprite comic characters ying girl and solar sun. I'm just a fan who thinks they'd make a great couple! Nor do I have permission from any of the three parties in question to use their characters but I'm not making any money on this and I don't think many fans of either series will read it or even acknolage it.

Chapter 3

Emerald green waves flowed behind the woman as she almost glided down the sidewalk casting her knowing glance toward the people passing her. With just the flick of her eye she could see the thread of destiny for each person who glanced up at her, some even daring enough to stare directly into her crimson eyes. Most of the time the thread of destiny was thin and small, like a normal Earth human's thread should be. But today she was seeking out someone special and knew exactly where to find him at the moment. Destiny told her were he would be, because today...today was a special day.

It was a destined day. A day on the thread of someone's life that held a knot. It was a knot were two threads of what was woven as the fabric of time and space would meet and then seperate. Today was a destine meeting and she held one of the threads.

It was a fortold meeting that she had seen way back before the fall of the silver millenium.

You see Setsuna never had any power of her own. She was a guardian of the time gates and there for the guardian of the weave that was destiny. She saw were the threads could lead and were they ended. Though at times Setsuna happened upon a loose thread of destiny that moved and weaved were ever it chose to go. It was a rare thread indeed and most of the time the three goddesses of destiny would cut the life short ending the rebel thread before it could destroy the fabric they had spent their time weaving, the pattern that the universes fabric held.

...but a little bit of dread corsed through the senshi of time. With the ablity to see down the threads of destiny she also knew what this meeting ment. Part of her wanted to defy this meeting and run away but she also knew the fate of herself if she did run.

Being the guardian of the time gates and with the ablitly to see the threads were ever they led ment that her thread was very loose on the fabric of time. The three goddesses knew this and accepted her thread as it was due to the fact she kept the threads in line and acted as a glue to some of the stronger and thicker threads keeping them were they should be. The three goddesses would rather have one semi-rebal thread then 20+ threads destroying all.

See a threads thickness was a determining factor in how the person created their future and the future of the people around them.

So it went without saying that sailor senshi had thicker threads of destiny then any normal human did. Her thread was one of the thickest in the weave, she knew, along with Sailormoons. Even small lady's thread was a thicker strain then most of the sailor senshi around her.

..but..

The emerald haired woman knew of a few senshi who indeed had rebel threads, rebel threads and their thickness in destiny surpassed even the moon princesss' and herself's. The only reason the goddesses hadn't cut their lives short just yet was because of this destined time now. A time were they needed to play their part.

...which ment two things.

Neither the woman wanted to think about at the moment. Their threads could venture in many lines of destiny, some of them the goddesses would allow them to be their, others...

...others would mean death.

Shaking her head she opened the door to the small shop she had ventured forth seeing the shadow of the man she had been seeking out from the tinted windows. Of course she knew he'd be here.

Like she had said before this was a destined meeting the goddesses had created. She also knew why.

His head looked up from the glass counter he had been leaning on, his sea green eyes noticing her instantly.

"Hey Setsuna! What brings you all the way out here?" He asked.

A smile formed on her face as she gazed at the silver band with a dimond inset setting on the counter in front of the man who instantly blushed also realizing she had seen it.

"I was looking to buy a necklace for someone," She smiled a mysterious smile toward the man.

"Vash we need to talk..."

The knot in both their threads tightened, Setsuna could feel. There was no way to defy the goddesses, she knew.

Setsuna knew that all to well.

- - - - - - - ----8 - - - -

The shattered scream of the woman still echoed through his ears as the sat in a thrown like chair in the middle of a silent pitch black room smirking lightly about his first victum in over a centrey. His gloved finger played upon his lips as he looked back with almost a sick glee at the frightning stare the woman held before she met her death.

There was no need to even attempt to hide the body like he had to do back when he was a young pup. Back when people knew that his type was very much in existance and if just a mutter that someone could be one of his creatures ment certian death of that person, weither or not they actually WHERE one of his kind. Many innocents were slayn in the name of God back in the day. That was partally one of the reasons he took his slumber. Figuring that there had to be a time in the future were his kind was just an legend of sorts he took his leave of mortal life (even though he wasn't one).

Back in the day he was a noblemen, son of a weathy land owner who had built himself a manison on the top of a grand hill overlooking a small town. Most of the pesents figured that his father was a vampire, which was the case but they all were to afraid to try and storm the mansion to even try and kill him.

Both his father and he had been turned the same night by a disgruntaled ex worker who had been turned after they had let him go. His father accused him of stealing their silver and let him go.

Well that ex work was long dead. The man had went to great lengths early in his turning to kill him in revenge. There had been rumers that if someone had been turned that if you killed the one who sired them they would turn back but that was proven not true. So after the ex workers death he embraced his immortality. The only person who had stopped him from slaughtering the town below had been his father who had taken to his new gift acting like it was a curse of sorts trying to push on him that they had been turned as a will of God because of their greed.

God had nothing to do with this now, did he?

Well that's what the man had said everytime he pounded in the skull of his father in with a silver candlestick.

Of course he had heavy gloves on at that moment. No need to risk scars that wouldn't heal with his ablilites. After all he had always been vaine in his mortal life, now he could keep his looks.

But that was in the past. Now he was looking toward the future, his beautiful future. One where everyone would worship him and if they didn't they'd be food.

A smirk came upon his perfect lips.

Before his father turned upon dust he accused him being Narsist reincarnated. Ok. So after his father parished he had taken a liking to the name. After why couldn't he love himself? He was the most beautiful thing he'd ever layed his eyes on. The wenches and whores he had used in his mortal life pailed compared to him.

So not only was he perfect, he was superior to any human on this forsaken planet. His logic stated that he should rule it because of those two factors but he wasn't going to get anywere until he got over the vampires main problem.

Sunlight.

He got rid of the sun or found a way to gain the upper hand on it.

Like a stone spoke of from the other vampires he had talken to. A stone that would give any vampire that ablity plus more.

And just his luck that he felt the stone and the keeper of the suns rays in this day in age, probably reincarnated and hopefully had no idea who they exactly they were. That would make his life a whole lot easier. Once at least one of them were located he could just kill them to gaine the powers he so desired.

His icy red eyes looked toward a mirror in the private room but found it empty. Frowning his hand began to tap on the arm of the chair angrely.

And with that stone at least he'd be able to see his beautiful reflection again! Angerly he turned his head from it, the glass cracking instantly out of spit.

Narsist would have his power.

And his reflection again.

And that was that.

- - - - - - - ----8 - - - -

"..You've can't be serious Vanessa!" His rising voice spat out as Dante glared at her as she coward in her chair by her desk. So she hadn't figured out an excuse and she hadn't expected to see him today although the more she had avoided him she had been sure that he would come over asking for an explination, which of course he had done.

"..I'm s..sorry Dante," Her eyes gazed at the floor, mostly at his boots. "I just didn't feel up to it..."

"That Inu put you up to this, didn't he!" Dante yelled accusingly. "What? You got bored of me and decided to go hang out with HIM!"

"..No!" Vanessa stood up glaring at the man. "I haven't talked to Inu Yasha in a few days! Why the hell would I even THINK about doing something like that!"

"I don't know!" Dante yelled back just as forcefully. "The only other explination I can think of is that Vash did do something to you and you don't want me to find out! That's the only other thing I could think of!"

"Vash would never do something to me! He's fucking in love with Candy!" Vanessa shouted her heart breaking to pieces as she yelled the words, tears flowing from her eyes now. "..in love with Candy." Stepping back Vanessa's arm flew up as she rubbed her tears away sitting down in her chair again.

"..What does she have to do with this?" Dante blinked watching her curiously. "..We're talking about you..." Vanessa looked up at the tall silvered hair man. In an instant she wished she hadn't looked at his face. A look washed over his features that spoke louder then the words they had just exchanged...

He knew.

"...You can't be serious..." He muttered in great confusion glancing down at her again. "Tell me it isn't true!"

"What!" She yelled at him growing defensive, her face flushing.

"Your in love with her?" He almost whispered out as if not wanting it to come out. Not wanting to believe what he had just figured out. The look of utter terror that came upon Vanessa's face told him the truth. "Your fucking in love with HER!"

".n..No!" Vanessa then screamed trying to deny it. She wasn't in love with her after all. It was just a growing infatuation! "I'm not in love with her! She whines and complains and annoys me! Besides she's a woman!" Standing up Vanessa took a step toward the man who just stepped back shaking his head,

"..I can't believe this...YOU of all people! How..no I don't even want to know..How..how long has this been going on!" He glared.

"Nothing's been going on!" Vanessa tried to reason. It wasn't working though. Even if that last statment was true Dante wasn't buying it.

"HOW LONG!" He turned his back to her. Sobbing Vanessa reached out toward him.

"It isn't like that Dante! Believe me!" Leaning on his back she let the tears soak into his coat. He had to believe her! The man turned under her weight, his hands resting upon her shoulders. Slowly looking up at his face she saw it held a still angery look as he obviously was trying to read for something.

"Fine." He stated dryly. "Nothings been going on, I'll believe that...but..." Cutting off he sighed dropping his head abit. "There is something there isn't there?"

"..What do you mean?" Vanessa questioned rubbing some tears away.

"You have a sorta crush on her! Don't you!"

Taking a deep breath Vanessa broke her stare of his face and nodded slowly.

"..so it was jealous then..." Dante then added, his hands falling from her shoulders. "..during our date."

"..Dante I never ment..." Vanessa tried to reason but the man just shook his head.

Turning he took a few steps toward the door then stopping suddenly turning his head to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"..I was growing tired of sharing you as it was Vanessa. I was going to demand you pick one of us that last date..but..."

"..But...?"

"..But until you figure out what YOU feel and what YOUR going to do about them I'm not dealing with it anymore.." With that Dante headed toward the door but Vanessa flung herself at his back again, trying to keep him there. He had to understand before leaving! It couldn't end like this!

Not like this!

"..Dante!" Sobbing she looked up at the back of his head. "Please don't go! I really do..." But something inside her stopped. Blinking, slightly in shock she let go of his backside.

She couldn't say it! What the fuck!

Barly registering that Dante had turned around and touched her shoulders again, Vanessa just stood there blinking trying to figure out why the hell she couldn't tell Dante she loved him. The little voice in her head told her the truth that she really didn't want to hear.

She didn't love him. It was that simple.

"..I already figured that out Vanessa," His sad depressed voice muttered in her ear quietly. "Don't lie to me to try and keep me here. I've always wanted the truth from you and I always told you the truth. I do love you Vanessa...but like I said I can't do this anymore if you don't know your own feelings."

"Dante..." Vanessa turned her head looking up at him tears flowing from her eyes like rivers of sorrow.

Reaching out he placed a kiss upon her brow.

"If you figure things out soon, give me a call, even if I'm on the loosing end. No point in waiting around for someone who isn't even interested in you anymore." With that Dante, for the third time tried to leave her room but Vanessa had one more thing to say before he left entirely.

"..Please don't tell her.." She whispered quietly but loud enough for his ears to catch. "I still don't know my own feelings."

Dante turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eye again, a sad smile on his features.

"I won't." And with that he finally made his exit.

Dante figured though it was probably the last time he'd walk from her bed room like that. He knew the woman more then she knew herself. Weither Vanessa knew it and denyed it or didn't know it at all she was indeed in love with the warrier from the sun.

He never expected something like this...

Damn.

- - - - - - - ----8 - - - -

Sitting on her bed, feeling completely drained from everything that had happened Vanessa looked toward the window to see a figure sitting in the tree. It was the Inu of course. Of all the bad luck in the world...

His eyes gazed at her with a sad expression.

He had heard everything, she knew.

Walking over to the window to at least try and reason with him, he took off jumping God knows were, away from her.

"Inu Yasha!" She screamed into the night but no sound and no indication came that he had even waited around to hear her.

Shit.

Now her secret would be plastered around the entire world. The Inu usually stayed at Candy's place with their daughter too. How would he not tell her about her feelings!

Tonights was one of those nights she wished she could just end it all but she had tried that many times before and it never achieved anything besides sore wrists and her friends and family around her thinking she was crazy.

Well the past few months she felt the part at least.

- - - - - - - ----8 - - - -

Rubbing her eyes Vanessa saw the suns rays filtering through her curtians cascading upon her sheets warming her up a bit. It reminded her of Candy of course since she was the senshi of the sun. A slight smile played upon her lips thinking about the woman. Of course most of the time when Vanessa thought about her she usually held a cute pouty face asking for something unknown, something Vanessa never really thought that far ahead. It was just that that expression was just cute. Rubbing her eyes she sat up slowly, memories of the previous night started to echo in her head.

So she was now boyfriendless. Not to mention that both the men walked away KNOWING her feelings toward Candy, well knowing enough to be pissed off.

And why wouldn't any man be pissed off if they found out that the woman they had been dating for a while was at least bisexual and had feelings for someone else. Stronger feelings for that other person then the man in question.

"Is it alright to come in?" A voice she never thought she'd hear in her room broke the silence. Looking up she saw the senshi of time, guardian of the gates of time standing there was a sorrowful look upon her face, like she had been there as well last night, hearing every detail.

But that didn't shock Vanessa, after all Setsuna had powers nobody could comprehend really. Everyone knew she knew things about the future that would shock them all. Setsuna hadn't been in her bedroom since...

..well since they dated.

With that thought and visions of her past life flooding her senses a faint blush came to her cheeks as she looked down at her blanket.

"You look well." Vanessa muttered quietly.

The woman just chuckled lightly

"It's alright Vanessa, I know it's a shock."

"Your here to fufill some destined thing, arn't you?" Her mood turning, Vanessa looking up at the senshi of time. "That's why you came in here."

"Afraid so." Setsuna sighed sitting on the bed slowly, her back toward Vanessa. "The flow of destiny is strong as of late Vanessa. Be prepared something is about to happen."

"..Why don't you tell your princess?" Vanessa spat a little harsher then she had ment to. It was after all the future princess who had demanded that Setsuna not persue a relationship with her now a days. She had always had a sore spot for the little pink monster. Nothing good ever came when she was in the picture.

"..Because this conserns you my dear." Setsuna sighed smiling lightly. "I believe that what's going to happen next will overwelm my princess and her daughter, not to mention her court."

"An evil that even the great Serenity can't destroy?" Vanessa muttered sarcasticly. She had also never really liked the princess either partally because she was self obsessed and partally what had happened in their past lives during the fall of the silver millenium.

But that was another story for another time and place.

Besides the fact she didn't want to think about it at the moment. It was depressing enough to have your former lover sitting on your bed but not because she wanted to be their and not to mention...

...for the first time in her life she really didn't care. Actually she was half heartly wishing Candy would burst into her door like she normally did, all excited over something minor. Acting like her cute self.

"..Vanessa..." Setsuna started breaking her visions of the brunette. "You can think of her later, Right now I need to convay the ergancy that I'm destined to tell you. This isn't something the princess nor her court has ever come up against."

Vanessa turned bright red realizing Setsuna knew! But then again it would be more odd if Setsuna didn't know.

"Fine." She finally got out trying to stop from being so flustered. "I'll get prepared. Is that all?"

"..Yeah.." Setsuna stood up and then stopped at her bedroom door looking back at her.

"..Stop self lothing Vanessa. If you care for her that much, you can always try to make your feelings known." She said then leaving not giving Vanessa any time to try explain why it would be a bad thing to tell Candy.

Like loosing her entirely for one. Vanessa would much rather be self loathing then not have her at all in her life.

It was the best thing to do...

..right!

Vanessa figured even though she didn't have any boyfriends at the moment to stop her Candy still had Vash (and the fact the woman had never even mentioned anything that would give any indication that she could be bisexual at least).

And she was as happy as could be with him.

This would just worry and hurt the woman.

Vanessa could never do that to her.

Even if it cost her her life.

- - - - - - - ----8 - - - -

Yes there is a plot to this besides "lets throw Vanessa and Candy together somehow".There is more stuff to come in this shoujo-ai spin off!

A few things first though. I know Vanessa at the moment in the comic has ears and a tale though I don't mention the fact that she hides them, she does, by doing her hair to cover her ears and dresses when she's out. Forgot to mention that sooner.

I would very much appreciate it if you would review! Good or bad, it'll help me grow as a writer!


End file.
